


Phenomenon

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A rather uncommon way to play doubles.





	Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-01-15 06:06pm to 06:13pm  
> Inspiration: A picture of the two in front of a poster for a tango competition and two vids - playing doubles.

"Think we can beat them?"

"We just play like we did during our first doubles."

"You mean dance."

A dismissive shrug. 

"Whatever you like to call it."

"Dance."

"Dance then."

Getting into position they looked at each other once again just before the game started and whispered simultaneously: "Let's Tango."


End file.
